Good Girl Gone Bad
by CarinaMasonCullen
Summary: Bella's a famous musician and falls for an older guy, a guy that views her as an innocent girl. Bella tries to show him that she isn't that innocent anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys Just a little story I have had floating around my head for a while. There will be song recommendations to listen as you read to help along with the story. Bella's is your normal Bella at first and then a tiny bit OOC as it progresses. She does get to be a little bad after all. Edward is older in this fic, some of you may not like that so please don't read of you don't like, Bella is 21 and Edward is 35. This will be rated M for later chapters and language. Canon couples, Lemons, AH **

**Song in this chapter is called 'This Day' by 'Emmas imagination' I imagine Bella singing this.**

I always wondered what would happen if I just confronted him about my feelings, would he be happy, pick me up and spin me around and tell me that he has felt the same way for me for just as long or more likely will I ruin the ridged although sometimes wonderful relationship we currently have?

You see he is everything that I want. He is comforting, reliable, and strong, he is financially stable, he puts me before everything and everybody and he is also the most heartbreakingly handsome man you have ever set your eyes upon. I know that sounds lame, but please trust me on this. My panties are ruined every time I look at him.

I have known him now for 5 years 7 months and 3 days and I have been in love with him for oh let me think…. 5 years 7 months and 2 and a half days.

He approached me on a rare and beautiful summer's afternoon whilst I was sat in the shadow of a beautiful oak tree. I was writing a song on my battered old guitar with the summer's day as my inspiration.

"_Sipping summer through the air,_

_Flows over the green to me._

_Leave behind spider lines_

_Underneath the tree where I was sitting_

_Fingers trailing through the grass_

_Gently kiss my thoughts as they go_

_My feet are weightless carried on silver notes_

_Coming up from daffodils_

_Dance beside the road and_

_This day is mine this day is mine_

_Cartwheel leaves pass my feet_

_Tickling the ground as they go_

_Cardigan on my shoulders_

_Taking in the colours of the park_

_I've got the feeling of that first stretch_

_In the morning going on and on and on_

_Got my hallo swinging on my finger_

_For Frisbee with the sun_

_This day is mine_

_This day is mine _

_And I want to share it, want to share it_

_Want to share it with you_

"I hope you don't mind sharing it with me for a few moments" he said catching me completely off guard. I hated singing in front of people, because I was pretty good at it people would seem to be offended by my singing and I certainly got bullied at school for it too.

"Oh I'm sorry I was lost in my own little world" I said looking up at the man who had interrupted me. He was standing in my way of the sun so when I looked at him he was almost shadowed, the sun blinding me from behind him so I couldn't get a good look at the stranger.

"I hope you don't mind but I couldn't help overhearing your song, did you write that yourself?" he asked looking at me curiously.

"Uh, yeah I was just playing around with a few chords this morning; I couldn't help myself it's such a beautiful day so I wanted to sing a pretty song to go along with my mood, why do you ask? Was I bothering you, it's just that it's usually only me here I've never seen anybody here before" I was starting to ramble…

"Please don't apologise I was just passing through and I heard you play and I had to come investigate, you see I own a record company and I haven't heard anything so… uh… well, to put it bluntly I haven't heard lyrics that innocent in a really long time." He said gesturing down to me with his hands and then as if he were nervous he ran his hand through his hair "I'm sorry you are probably wondering why some stranger is asking you all sorts of strange questions here in the middle of this" he said gesturing about my meadow. "What is this place anyway? It's beautiful here"

I stood and placed my guitar against the tree and dusted my backside off with my hands making sure I had no grass or leaves stuck to me. "Well this is my meadow" I said trying to get a good look at him again, "well not MY meadow but this land here backs on to my fathers property and there are no major hiker paths near so Its usually pretty secluded, how did you come to walk through" I asked curiously

"Oh I am visiting family that live nearby, we had a death in the family so I came home to say my goodbyes and support my folks, and I just needed to get away from it all for a while and just started walking and then I heard music and came to check it out" this stranger said whilst looking at me rather intensely.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" I said feeling awful for prying in to this mans life when I don't even know him. "It's ok! He said giving me a small smile "you weren't to know.

So do you come here often and write beautiful music..." he said gesturing for my name "Oh sorry it's Bella, Bella Swan" I said reaching to shake his hand. His hand clasped down on mine and he shook it "Pleasure to meet you Bella Swan, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen from Cullen and Cullen records." I looked up at his face then and as I was now standing and the sun was no longer blocking him from view and I must say that if he weren't holding my hand I would have slid back down the tree he made my knees that weak. "If you don't mind I would like to hear you play some more if that's ok with you?" He said with a hint of panty dropping grin appearing on his beautiful face.

"Of course"

**Please be gentle with me Would love to know to continue or not.**


	2. Shut up & Drive

**Hey guys here's chapter 2 I hope you like. Introducing Jasper in this one. (Yummy)**

**Song is Shut up and Drive by Rihanna**

**I do not own all characters are SM's.**

**Please forgive any mistakes as this is not beta'd.**

**Chapter 2**

Remembering how we first met fills me with both complete joy and also regret, why you ask? Well Joy because I met him it's as simple as that, I couldn't imagine my world without him in it. Regret, well I regret the image he had of me at the sweet age of 16. That would have made Edward 30 years old and he certainly viewed me as a school girl, and I certainly looked the part. I was a bit of a tomboy, cargos, t-shirt, ponytail and no make up to speak of. I was skinny with a flat chest so therefore not a single curve to entice the likes of Mr Cullen.

I feel regret because no matter how much I have grown and come into myself these past 5 years he still views me as that 16 year old girl singing songs under a tree, a girl to be protected and coddled.

That is why I wonder how he would feel if I told him now how I felt now. Right at this moment I think he would run for the hills still thinking I'm jailbait, no wait he probably wouldn't even think that because then at least means he has thought about me sexually and he definitely hasn't, I just don't get that vibe from him you know?

That vibe, the tension, the glances I know what that feels like, I have thousands of teenage boys and grown men old enough to be my father who give me that vibe but I get zilch from the enigma that is Edward Cullen.

I could tell you many things about Edward, but I can't tell you why he is single. He is the most gorgeous man alive, he's charming, funny, athletic, and seriously smart and dedicated to his job, and that's the only thing I can think of. He works all day every day, if it's Christmas he gives everyone else the day off, families should be together for the holidays, I'll be ok he says. It kind of makes me sad. I just want to see him happy I also wish it was me that could do that but that doesn't look likely.

I'm kind of at a cross roads in my career at the moment. I am Britney Spears before Toxic came out and she got all trashy. I am the girl next door that all the little girls want to be, but I'm not, not anymore anyway. I am 21, I'm a woman and I am lost.

I live in LA now in a beautiful house in the hills; I have lots of close friends and even more 'safe' friends. The difference between the two you ask? Well, my close friends know everything about me, my dreams and desires (including Edward) and I wouldn't be without them, however my 'safe' friends, are the friends I need to keep close to me because if I didn't they would cause trouble. My close friends are Angela and Alice, I grew up with Angela in Forks and when I became famous I clutched on to her like a lifeline to help keep me grounded and remind me what's important in life, like friends & family. I got Angela a job as my 2nd assistant, a part time job helping to organise my life whilst she also attends college studying business. My other best friend is Alice. I met Alice when I was signed to Cullen & Cullen records as she is their stylist. She helps find the identities of all the acts under the record company's umbrella. It was Alice and even more so Edward that came up with the Innocent girl next door thing.

I have just finished touring Europe with my 3rd Album, aptly named Girl Next Door which went platinum and made myself and C&C tonnes of cash, the problem now? I'm Bored, I'm fed up with playing up to the same stereotype, the boring clothes, the mundane dance routines, I want to spice it up a bit, no actually a lot. But I'm not allowed. I approached Edward about this directly and told him that I wanted a change for the next album but he shot me down saying that it's too big a risk to change my 'identity' in such a way and then he hit me with a sucker punch. Not literally but it might as well have been. He said "Bella, I just don't think you can carry it off, you just haven't got that raw, lust factor. Just keep with what you're doing. Don't fix something that isn't broken".

~~~~GGGB~~~~

"Alice what the fuck and I supposed to do now! He thinks I'm some snotty little brat having a tantrum, God I hate him sometimes, I mean how condescending is that? You don't have that raw lust" I say mockingly "I'm 21 for fucks sake, I mean do I look like a little girl Alice, no really Alice do I?" I shout across my bedroom to her. She looks up at me from my bed and says "Bella babe, calm down you know what he's like, what did you honestly expect him to say to you? He's been looking after you for a long time now and you know that's how he sees you. He's sticking by his promise to Charlie to protect you like you were his own.

"I know Alice but I just want him to open his eyes and see me, you know? Really see me" my voice breaking at the end. I'm trying to keep my emotions at bay because I shouldn't be laying this on Alice's feet, she has had enough of me doing this to her all the time, it's about time I started to practice what I preach and stop acting like that little girl Edward sees, It's time to show him that 'identities' can change and so can I.

I look to Alice and she must see it in my face, my resolve and my determination because she jumps up of the bed and embraces me in a hug and says "It's about fucking time!"

~~~~GGGB~~~~

I'm sat in my lounge area in my comfy sweats and fleecy socks, cutting out clippings from magazines and tabloids about me, I'm not collecting them as some sort of scrap book or anything, I have my mother who does enough of that thanks. I am cutting out all of the crap. You know the bad reviews, the negative ones, the one I'm holding in my hand now says 'LOOK AT BIEBER ALL GROWN UP, SHAME ABOUT THE SWAN' or another one I pick up 'ISABELLA SWAN, FOREVER 17?' I thought that If I show Edward all of these he will see that I have to make at least some changes, because lets face it im hardly immortal am I.

I have been jotting down some new lyrics at Alice's suggestion. She thinks that if I approach Edward through a business avenue it's morle likely to go in my favour as Im less likely to come accross as a bored kid, but a professional artist that is looking to expand. My new lyrics are exciting, I'm really happy with what I have got so far, they are raunchy, sexy and me. Basically I wrote down what goes through my head when I think of Edward.

I'm still shuffling through my clippings when the door bell goes. I know it's Jasper because I buzzed him in at the gate. I answer the door and give him a big hug "Oh Jasper it's been so long" I say hugging him, "how have you been?" "Fine Darlin, just fine, missing your fine ass though" he says with a wink, "i'll be sure to tell Alice you said that" I laugh "you do that hun" he says "I'm well overdue a spanking from her" he says chuckling, "Eww gross Jasper TMI TMI!" I say laughing. "Honestly though Bella is good to see you hun, you look great, you get more beautiful every day" he says sincerely "Thanks Jasper" I say shyly starting to blush.

"So Alice calls and tells me that you wanna change up your music a bit but we gotta be quiet about it?" He says questioningly "Yeaaahh uumm I spoke to Edward about changing things up a bit but he flat out refused says I can't carry it off being all grown up blah blah blah, you know what he's like Jasper." I say.

"Sure do hun, I've worked with him for the past 10 years I should know" he says slipping his coat off and putting on the coat rail. "But what I don't know is why were doing this if he has already said no" he asks narrowing his eyes at me slightly.

"Well I thought that if I could just get him to listen to something new of mine, it might change his perception of what I'm capable of" I ask as if I need him to clarify that it's a possibility.

"I don't know Bells, he is pretty stubborn when it comes to you"

"Please Jasper" I beg

"Pretty pretty please with a bright red cherry on the top?" Nearly on my knees begging now, I need Jasper to help me. Jasper is an amazing musician, he plays so many instruments It's amazing to watch him just pick up one thing and play it perfectly and go and pick up something else and play that effortlessly too. He has played and co-written on all 3 of my albums with me and we have grown so close in these past few years he's like a brother to me.

"I'm begging Jasper" I say pleading to him.

"Oh okay hun If I'm going to hell anyway, corrupting your innocence is hardly going to make it worse" he says jokingly

"Yes! Thank you Jasper, quick come on" I say pulling him towards my basement where my studio is. "I want you to take a look at my new lyrics"

~~~~GGGB~~~~

"Jesus Bella these are hot!" He says stunned

"There ok though right, it's not like porn or anthing" I ask worriedly

"No not at all, these are smooth and sophisticated, I didn't know you had it in you" He eyes me mischieviously

"Thanks Jazz" I say blushing

"So if you just sing out the lyrics to the tune you have in your head, I'll try to write some notes and chords down.

"Ok great" I say nervously

"Don't be nervous Bells, it's just me ok, remember though if your not comfortable enough to sing those words to me, you aint gonna be able to sing em to Edward" He sas eyeing me.

"I know Jasper, I know" I say before taking a deep calming breath and start to sing

_"I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive"_

I stop and look up at Jasper, who is looking at me stunned. "Wow Bella, Shit! I..I Christ I don't know what to say, who the fuck are you and what have you done with Bella? Shit Girl Edwards gonna freak!"

I'm beaming at Jasper now, because that's the reaction I wanted, and If Jasper thinks I can pull this off then Hopefully...

"Edwards gonna shit a brick!" Jasper says still slightly stunned, Bells whatever Edwards reasons, I know that you can pull this off and you know you can pull this off so with a few tweaks hear and there, we will be ready to show Edward that you certainly do have 'Raw Lust'" I snap my head towards Jasper stunned, "How did you kno... Damn Alice!"

**So what do you think guys? Heading in the right direction? What do yo make of Jasper? (I picture him like jackson with his band) **

**Leave me some love if your likin what I'm writin **

**Hugs CMC XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, were back with chapter 3 and we get to meet Carlisle. **

**Disclaimer - As we all know SM owns all. Although I do own my very own cinema ticket for this coming Friday night! **

**Thanks to all of you who have put this story on alert I'm thrilled that you want to hear more of what goes on in my head **

**We have Rihanna's S&M in this one, and I wonder if Edward will like?**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3

S&M Rihanna

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<br>S-S-S & M-M-M  
>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<p>

My heart is thumping wildly in my chest, my palms are sweating and I'm as nervous as fuck. I finally look up from my lap as the song is quieting down and risk a peek at everyone in the room to gauge a reaction to the demo they just heard.

I'm terrified that they are going to hate it, tell me just the same thing that Edward did that this type of music isn't me, but surely I wouldn't be able to write it if it wasn't somewhere inside of me right?

I look up and take a peek at Jasper who has a wide grin on his face, he was thrilled with the few sounds we put to record and really believes that this is the way forward for me. Jasper acknowledges me with a nod and I offer a quick smile in return and look to Carlisle who is sitting next to him. Carlisle is looking at me like he has never seen me before; he has this bewildered look on his face that I'm not sure how to read.

Carlisle is Edwards's father & Business partner in Cullen & Cullen and has been like a second father to me, he is loyal, easy to talk to and damn he knows the music business like his ass knows the toilet seat. He is a shrewd business man and can take the credit for acts such as Black eyed peas, Lady Ga Ga, Eminem, Nelly Furtado, etc etc etc, he has a great eye for spotting talent and I guess I should be thankful that Edward inherited that trait from him, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Carlisle is still gaping at me so I turn my attention to Emmett. Emmett is head of my security; scary ass dude let me tell you, he wears these yellow eye contacts that freak me the fuck out! He says they help with dealing with my more determined fans, who think that the bollards are there for them to jump over rather than to stay behind. He is married to Rosalie who is one of my backing singers and I know a lot about him through her. She tells me that he is a big softie and has an ever softer spot for me and looks after me like I'm his little sister. I tell ya its fine by me as long as he keeps those crazy ass fans away from me. As I meet his yellow eyes he gives me a proper grin and rubs his hands together, he has this gleam in his eyes that scaring me again so I turn to look at Alice who then gives me thumbs up and a smile. I return her smile and close my eyes preparing to look at Edward.

_Just fucking look at him Bella, it can't be that bad_ I tell myself in my head before I take the plunge and look at him.

I'm blown away by the look on his face; I don't think I have ever seen him look at me that way before… he is pissed! His face is almost purple and I'm sure steam is going to be coming out of those cute little ears any minute now.

"What the FUCK was THAT?" He shouts to me, he rises to his feet and he starts pacing, one minute with his hands grabbing his hair then the next they are by his sides clenching and unclenching.

I recoil from his outburst and bring my jean covered legs up and wrap my arms around them on the chair I am sat in, I'm still watching him though as he then turns his attentions to Jasper

"Did you fucking put her up to this?" he shouts "Edward I think you need to sit and calm down son your blowing this way out of proportion" Carlisle says interrupting his rant

"How am I supposed to calm down when one of our artists wants to change her entire image overnight? I mean Christ; did you listen to those lyrics Carlisle? Bella has a huge child fan base, can you imagine what will happen when her next single comes out with lyrics like 'Sticks and stones won't break my bones but chains and whips excite me" He then turns back to me and points his finger "you just couldn't leave it alone could you! You just had to go behind my back and produce this…this filth!"

I think I had heard just about enough of this, I was fed up of his condescending tone and his hurtful comments and his lack of faith in me and most of all I am sick to death of him treating me like a child instead of the well accomplished artist that I am.

"How dare you! How dare you talk to me that way! For crying out loud Edward I am not a child!" I stand from my chair and move my way closer to him wanting to finally get my point across to him. "I have had enough of you seeing me as that little girl you found sat underneath that tree, I am 21 Edward and I can't keep singing the same songs about finding my first love or songs about flicking my hair, I am not that girl Edward, I never was. I went along with it because you knew best but you know what you don't know what's best for me anymore and after all these years you don't even know me." I say my chest is heaving after my rant and I begin to turn away from him and as I do I hear him whisper "I know you better than you think" I whirl back around to face him "What the hell is that supposed to mean" I ask bewildered "Your not ready for this Bella" he says his angry face turning into an almost sneer "Like I have said to you before your not sexy enough to pull this off, you will look like a little girl playing dress up! You will make a fool of yourself and of Cullen & Cullen, I cannot support this"

I gape up at him unable to believe that the man I have worshiped for years has just said these things to me

"You know what Edward" I say with false confidence "You and Cullen & Cullen may not be willing to take the risk, but I know that I can do it and I have the determination to make it work. I have no ties to this company anymore, I have fulfilled my 3 album deal with you I have made you millions of dollars, if I want I can walk out that door and get another contract with any record company I choose"

Edward walks up to me out chests almost touching and he calls my bluff

"Go on then, who? Tell me what respectable company would be willing to take that risk on you? Huh?"

I am floundering and he knows it, he knows that I don't want to leave; he knows that I am loyal to a fault. Don't get me wrong I know I am right and I have had offers from several record labels come in recently, all of them aware that my contract with C&C is coming to an end.

I look up and him and he has this triumphant look in his eyes like he knows I will back down and drop it but I cant, I just need to do this, I need it now more than ever, even just to prove to him that I can do it, so I square my shoulders and look him dead in the eye and tell him

" I received a very lucrative deal from VJ records, 3 albums, 3 world tours, my own music, my own _Lyrics" _I almost spit the word to him.

"If you are not willing to bend on this Edward then you give me no choice but to give you notice that I no longer wish to work with you" I can't look at him any longer because it's killing me to say those words, I owe every bit of my success so far to C&C but they are coddling me and I need to break out of my shell and if he won't let me than I need to go elsewhere.

Carlisle immediately stands and interrupts our conversation "Bella, sweetheart there is no need to be drastic, I'm sure we can sort something out so that we are all happy here", he says looking at me pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I fully appreciate everything you have done for me here but I need to do this and I can't stay if you're going to block my way"

"Edward I think we should take a vote and if it is in Bella's favour than you have to deal with it. I am perfectly happy with Bella's new idea's, I think it's time for a change for her, have you read the papers recently son? I think Bella is right" He says with a pat on Edwards shoulder.

I look up at the rest of the gang and since they are all C&C employees and work directly with me, my choices will affect them to some extent so I ask them to vote

"Ok guys, it's pretty simple, if you think I can pull this off then vote yes, if you think how Edward does than vote no. okay?"

Everyone in the room nods their understanding.

"First I'm going to ask Alice, since you are my best friend and I work closely with you and as my stylist do you think I can pull this off?" Alice looks at me like I'm crazy and immediately comes to hug me "Of course you silly girl, I believe you have bags of sexiness in you" she giggles and I thank her.

I turn to Emmett and ask the same question "Emmett, you with me bud?" I ask, he is quiet for a while and when I look up to meet his stare he is grinning again "Hell yeah little B my job just got a whole lot more interesting, more sexiness equals loads more loons that I have to take care of!" he wraps me up in a bear hug and I'm surprised as he is usually not so handsy "Thanks Emmett I appreciate it." "Anytime Little B" he says as he sets me back down to my feet again.

"Carlisle, are you in?" I ask him nervously "Bella you're like a daughter to me, you know I would give you anything you ask" he says then pops a kiss on my cheeks

I give him a hug and whisper "thank you".

Finally I look to Edward who has a pained expression on his face, "Edward" I begin to speak but he holds his hands up preventing me from continuing; "Just don't Bella, I can't… I just… can't, he says as he storms out of the office nearly tearing the door from its hinges. I stare after his retreating form and when he is finally out of sight I sigh and flop down on the couch. As soon as my ass hits the couch I am startled by a loud crash and a roar coming from the reception area, we all rush to our feet and make a hasty exit trough the door Edward went through out into reception area only to find one shocked receptionist and a smashed TV hanging on the wall.

"Holy shit" I hear Alice say "I know I can't believe he just did that" I reply to her absolutely flabbergasted that Edward was so against my shaking things up, I'm still looking at the smashed TV set as I hear Alice say "I can, and I just realised why" I turn to look at Alice with a questioning stare only to find her walking back to the room we just left "Come on Bella we have a lot of work to do!" I turn back to the TV again still wondering what possessed Edward to act so violently and I want to know what Alice meant so I turn heel and walk back towards Edwards's office readying myself for Alice to unleash her inner style-atrix on me "Dear lord what have I let myself in for" I whisper under my breath as I walk through the office door and start preparing my self to leave the good girl behind.

**Oh dear Edward isn't taking this too well is he? Let me know why you think Edward wants to keep Bella's image as the girl next door.**

**I would love to hear your thought so drop me a line.**

**Just a few rec's of fics I'm readin and lovin**

**CaraNo - NFW - Brilliant read from her as always**

**Bannerday - fan fiction, sex gods and single girls - So funny!**

**Hope everyone is having a good week, I'll update soon**

**hugs CMC XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here we are again. Thank you so much for all of you who have added this little story to your favourites and a alerts.**

**Sorry for the fail in review replys, I'm new to this and have only just figured out how to reply to them so I will get straight on to it. *Slaps wrists ;-)**

**Chapters are short I know but they will tend to be this length for the forseeable future, sorry :-(**

**Little bit of a time jump in this one, things should start to progress between Edward and Bella pretty soon.**

**Rihanna - Only girl in the world**

**Chapter 4**

The last couple of months have been a blur, I have been recording the new album and gradually trying to change my image so when the 1st new music video comes out it won't be such a shock for everyone.

The album is coming along wonderfully, I am so happy with the progress and super excited about a couple of tracks I have yet to put down. I have been in the studio for about 2 months now and only have around 3 weeks left to finish it up.

Edward has been making the rounds, he comes to check up on how the record is sounding and making sure we're happy in general but recently has been getting more and more distant from me. It started even before our conversation last week where he practically told me that he wouldn't be my friend anymore, he really hurt me when he said that, I mean I know that I want to change the way I dress and behanve on screen a bit but I'm still me.

We used to hang out and go for coffee, watch a movie or two, that shouldn't have to change because of how I wear my haor now but recently he has kept it strictly professional and it's driving me insane. It seems the harder I work at becoming the new sex symbol of 2011 the more I seem to repulse him. Alice tells me that she thinks that I'm tempting him too much now with all my new sexiness and he can't handle it so he is running away; I'd like to know what planet she is living on and move there with her, because that is so what I'd dream to be happening but sadly for me I know that he just doesn't feel that way for me.

Alice has worked her magic on me and I am now the proud new owner of everything fake, I have hair extensions, nail extensions, fake tan, and the best push up bra ever invented and I have to say that I look hot. Alice's magic is all about making it look authentic and beautiful rather than sluttish. My hair is fuller and wavy but not ridiculously long and too much, my nails are not talons but all the same length and nude. My tan makes me look like I've been in that sun rather than I've been tangoed, and the bra pretty much puts them girls on show rather than hiding them like I did before.

Alice has given me a set of rules to follow to ensure that I get accustomed to my look; she says there is nothing worse than not looking comfortable and confident when somebody undergoes an image shake up. I have to dress up for work, no sweats and hoodies in the studio for me, nope its low rise jeans, tanks and heels. I have to put some effort into my hair every morning and apply makeup too. We have been taking gradual stepping stones in changing up my image, at first it was the clothes, then the nails, and hair and make up was next; Alice says the last thing I need to work on is attitude, she says most people would need to get this done first but as we are not changing who I am on the inside and that I am naturally sexy and feisty It won't be so hard to get into "character" for me.

Although we are taking it slowly the press are still having a field day with it. It started when I was papped coming out of a club quite drunk with Jake. It was Alice's idea, she said that if I wanted to be treated like an adult than I needed to act like one and apparently getting dressed up and going clubbing was a way to enforce to the public that I am growing up and no longer a child. Lets just say that Alice wasn't too pleased when I got a little drunk, said that wasn't part of the plan. I blame Jake and Jaeger Bombs…urgh just thinking about them turns my stomach…again.

Your probably wondering who Jake is? Well he is my gorgeous, tall and handsome 8 pack choreographer. He has been teaching me my new sexy lady moves. I tell ya if I didn't have Edward to look at every other day than I would love to take Jake up on his offer of a date but since I do have to look at Edward every other day Jake has no chance of capturing my attention.

I can tell you though that Edward was not impressed when I came into the studio the day after that 1st night out with Jake. He has the paper spread open over his desk and he was angry

"Bella what happened to keeping a low profile?" he growled gesturing to the papers on his desk "Edward" I sighed "No Bella we agreed that you would be kept out of the spotlight and only draw attention when required, your not a party girl anyway so what is this all about?" I look at him in bewilderment "Edward what year is it?" I ask him, "What why? What's that got to do with this?" he asks confused about where I am heading with this "Edward it's 2011, I made that deal with you like 5 years ago! It no longer applies or have you been living in the clouds? That" I say pointing to the papers "was Alice's idea, she said that the press and fans need to get accustomed to seeing me this way instead of little miss innocent." I spit back at him getting angry again about how he just can't seem to let it go. "What parading around in next to nothing and getting shit faced with Jacob Black of all people?" he shouted back at me; he moved away from his desk and moved towards the window of his office and kept his back to me

"Bella I just wish I could understand your reasons for doing this, your career was going so well and your such a nice girl" I interrupt him now, infuriated yet again that he just doesn't seem to listen "that…. That right there is why Edward, I am such a nice Girl, I am not a girl for crying out loud Edward I am growing up and you can't seem to see that!"

It's frustrating that he has his back to me because I can't see his expression. "Bella I see you everyday at work in those jeans and heels and you think that I still see you as a little girl? I wish you would be able to understand why I am so reluctant for you to change Bella I really do" Edward said as he turned to look at me "then make me understand Edward because I have no idea" I plead with him.

He moved closer to me closing the gap between our bodies until there is only a few inches left between us "Oh Bella" he sighs "when I first met you, you were so beautiful and innocent and I knew that I needed to sign you to this label, you just oozed pureness" I try to make eye contact with him but his is looking at his feet, I need to see his eyes to be sure that he means what he is saying "I promised your father before I signed you that I would look after you and make sure that you never change, you've seen it Bella what fame can do to people, how it can change and destroy, I don't want it to destroy you, because what you have is so unique and pure and your just going to ruin it by trying to become something your not, please don't do this Bella...Please" he brings his pleading eyes to mine and I try and tell him through my eyes how what he has just said has hurt me.

"Edward, I know that you want what's best for me, I really do but you want whats best for that girl, and im fed up of telling you that i'm not that girl anymore." I jab his chest with my finger at the last few words I spit out and I watch him as he sighs and closes his eyes as if resigned, "Tell me why Edward, tell me why you don't want me to grow up, tell me why your so reluctant to see me become the woman I know I am?" I stare at him square on, not backing down from my demand. Edward stares at me for what seems like an hour when in fact it's just 10 seconds or so and he looks so torn and unsure, finally I see defeat in his eyes "I can't do this Bella, i'm so sorry, I thought I could be stronger but you keep bringing down my defenses, I'm trying so hard to be whats best for you but I can't anymore" He runs a finger down my cheek and cups my chin between his thimb and fore finger and brings my face up to his so he can look into my eyes "I'm sorry" and I watch him walk away from me again.

Edward was there the next morning whilst Jazz, the other producers and myself were recording one of the last songs on the album "that sounds great bells, I just need you to go over that last verse again but a half note higher for me" I hear Jasper say through my headphones "Yeah sure Jazz no problem" I say "lets go"

I hear the fast beat in my ears and feel the music in my bones the lyrics I know so well are imbedded inmy brain

Want you to take me like a thief in the night

Hold me like a pillow,

make me feel right

Baby I'll tell you all my secrets

that I'm keepin', you can come inside

And when you enter, you ain't leavin',

be my prisoner for the night

oooh

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world...

Like I'm the only one that's in command

Cuz I'm the only one who understands,

like I'm the only one who knows your heart,

Only girl in the world

"Thats great bells, I just need you to repeat the bridge in that note babe" I look up into the studio where the guys are and am surprised when I see Edward standing there

"Yeah sure Jazz" I say "Hey Edward" I offer a small wave to him

"Hey Bella sounds good, that's the first single right?" he asks

"Uhhh yeah it's between this and please don't stop the music" I reply to him stunned

_who are you and what have you done with Edward?_

"I think that one is the one Bella, you'll knock em dead and they will be falling at your feel just like the rest of us" he says that last part quietly and i'm not sure if i was meant to hear that or not, so I decided not to mention it.

"yeah it's my favourite too, the lyrics are kind of special to me" I say with a blush

"Oh really", says Jasper teasingly "care to enlighten us to who the lucky fella is bells" he asks

"I'm sure that the guy you have your eye on Bella already feels that your the only girl in the world" he says staring intently at me as if he is trying to comminicate something to me

I don't have a clue what that look is all about, it looks like passion and lust but I'm obviously wrong because this is Edward and he would never look at me that way.

"yeah thanks but I think that's an impossibility... Aannyway" I say attempting to change the direction of conversation "lets try and wrap this up today Jazz because we start the music video tomorrow and they'll need this number ready to go"

"yes ma'am" he says with a knowing smirk

"You going to be there tomorrow Edward?" I ask curiously, Edward has always attended everything with me, viseos, music awards, trips home he has always been there but recently with the strained relationship between us I doubted that he would want to be there to see shake my butt for the 1st time on video

"Count me in sweet, I'll be there, there aint no way I'm missing out on this" he says with that panty dropping smile of his that i've been missing lately.

_Sighs_

**Ohh things are hotting up... I wonder what the video shoot is gonna conjure up for Edward? Hmmm any guesses? Lol**

**leave me your love if your likin what I'm writin.**

**Hugs CMC XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we have chapter 5 - The music video**

**Sorry for the update fail, I wrote this in EPOV but changed my mind so had to re-write**

**We earn our M rating in this chapter, I'm nervous about my 1st lemon so please leave me some feedback.**

**This story is not beta'd so please forgive my mistakes.**

**Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed and put my little fic on alert, it's a great but scary feeling, knowing that you all are reading this...eeek **

'Come in' I shout to Alice as I'm standing in front of a length ways mirror, "here you go Bella, altered just as you asked' she said as she handed me a garment bag. 'Finally' I sigh 'they have been practically breaking the door down waiting for me, we are apparently losing light and the crew have to finish up blah blah blah' I say waving my hands in the air.

'Has Edward arrived yet? I'm surprised that he has missed most of the shoot, he said he was going to be here' I sigh as I turn to Alice, 'did he say anything to you? I ask her 'No babe, he said that he had some stuff in the office that was urgent and would be here to see final cut' she says as she starts to remove my robe and preps me for the final outfit change.

We had been on set all day from 5am this morning and it's now coming up to 6pm and I'm so tired, but it has been so much fun, finally getting to dress and dance around the way I have always wanted to, I don't think Emmett knew where to look when I first came out of the dressing room, I had on a pink satin Basque with a tulle style skirt and we did some takes on the rocks by the ocean which was beautiful and then I changed into a white bra and long see through skirt whilst I danced by the trees and now Alice has brought in my favourite, it's a faux fur midriff jumper and a barely there white skirt with suspenders attached. Were doing this scene on a bed of roses and I'm excited because if Edward gets here in time for the final cut he will get to see these suspenders and what man doesn't like suspenders? 'What has you giggling like a school girl' Alice says as she passes me my furry shrug, just looking forward to Edwards's reaction that's all' I say with a smile as I look at my reflection in the mirror.

My hair has more red in it and it's styled like I've been having sex all day, my skin is gleaming thanks to Alice, her wax strips and some bronzing oil; my make up is sexy and sultry. I get dressed and turn to Alice "Come on then girl lets show them how it's done' I say as I start to walk out of the dressing room of the movie trailer we hired 'wait!' shouts Alice, I turn and find her rummaging through her accessories and she throws at me 2 grey socks, 'Umm Alice?' I ask confused 'It's not exactly cold outside' I say with raised eyebrows 'they are over the knee socks silly' She says with a shake of her head, they will make you look even more like a goddess than you already do she says with mirth. I quickly put the socks on and then some high heeled shoe boots and take a quick look in the mirror. I almost let out a little squeal I'm so pleased, I mean don't get me wrong I don't love myself or anything but I know when to admit when I look hot and right now I am smoking.

We make out way to the scene with the roses and Felix the director comes up to me 'excellent we are ready to begin, you look wonderful darling' he says with his hands on my shoulders appraising me up and down, I need you to dance around by the roses and play with your shrug furry thingy in that sexy way you ladies do and then I want you to jump backwards into the pile of roses on the floor like you would be jumping onto a bed with the man of your dreams' he says pointing to where I need to go, 'just remember to enjoy yourself and the camera will love it. I start to make my way to where I need to go and shout my thanks over my shoulder to Felix to gets himself comfortable behind the camera screen.

The music starts to play and it's loud, I love it and I need it to be played loud as it gets me in the mood, the song plays once and then starts again now I'm in the zone I vaguely hear a 'Rolling' being shouted somewhere in the back of my mind but don't really pay too much attention and I start to sway my hips, next thing I know there are petals being blown at me and it makes me laugh and I start to get playful with the shrug and fling it around 'Cut' I hear and the music stops 'Bella that was great I just need you to move to the roses on the floor and whenever your ready just jump backwards okay and then you can do whatever you like ok?' Felix asks me 'Yeah sure Felix no worries' I say as I make my way to the bed of roses

The music starts up again and I take in the scene around me, the music is loud again and Alice rushes over to touch up my make up 'Edwards here' She whispers 'what! Where?' I shout back looking around to see if I can spot him 'Shh they are still rolling' she admonishes me 'He is stood over by Felix watching the scene through the camera' I immediately glance in his direction and offer a small wave, but he isn't looking at me which makes me huff. I guess I'll just have to give him something to look at then won't I.

Alice leaves, the music is still loud and I know the camera is still rolling so I keep my eyes on Edward as I start to sway my hips again, God he is so gorgeous. H is wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, on his legs are some cream chino's and black shoes, he looks so edible. His hair is being blown around by the big fan we have on set that is supposed to make me look good blowing my hair around but it is doing a bloody good job of making him look fucking delicious.

The beat of the music is drumming through my body and the words of the song mean as much today as they did when I wrote them, I want to be the only girl in his world, I want him to look at me like he has never seen another woman before and I want to be the only woman he makes love too so with that thought and my eyes on him I leap backwards on to the roses with the image in my head of Edward throwing me onto his bed intending to worship every inch of me, the images in my head make my eyes roll into the back of my head and a loud low moan to escape out of my mouth _'Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world'_ I sing along to the music whist I think of Edward between my legs licking the wetness away from my thighs on this bed of roses 'Cut!' Felix yells, 'Bella that was fantastic' he says as he makes his way over to me, I'm still a little dazed as he approaches me, 'were done for the day we've got enough to finish this up, you did great.' He helps me up from the roses and I look to where Edward was standing 'Where did Edward go? I ask Felix 'I don't know' he said with s shrug of his shoulders, 'he seemed to run out of here like is ass was on fire as soon as you let out that moan' he said with a chuckle 'You heard that?' I asked mortified, sure did honey, these cameras pick up everything' he said with a wink

_Shit shit shit, did Edward hear that moan? Why did I moan? Oh god I just can't help myself, the images in my head were so good_, I make my way back to the trailer to get a shower before we have to head back, I just want to get comfy in my sweats and before I beat myself up even more about that stupid moan that he may or may not have heard.

I make my way to the back of the trailer where the shower is and get disappointed as someone is using it, it's probably Alice I think as I hop up onto the counter in the kitchenette whilst I wait for her to finish. I'm pulling out my earrings when I hear moaning coming from the bathroom, that's not Alice in there I think as I hear another low moan, I slide off of the counter and make my way to the bathroom door and press my ear against it to listen for any more noises, Who is using my trailer?

'**oh yeah, uurgh yeah just like that baby, take deep into your mouth, you're a dirty girl really aren't you' **

_Oh my god! That's Edward in there? Is he with someone? He better not be in my fucking shower with anyone._ With that thought I try the door to see if it is locked and to my surprise it opens, I peek around the frame and what I see causes my own low moan to slip from between my lips. _Oh my fucking god, Edward is jerking off in my shower! Fuuuckk that looks soooo good._ My eyes rake over his lean glorious body, the water running down every long inch of him and I mean every inch, Fuck he is sexy, his shoulders broad, narrowing to his waist with the 'V' on his hips, his muscular thighs, his head bent down with the water running down his neck. The muscles in his arm flexing with each stroke to his beautiful cock, he moans again **'Fuck that feels so good baby, your pussy is so tight and your so wet for me baby' **hearing him talk so dirty causes me to moan quietly as I watch him, my panties are so wet now just watching him my pussy is starting to ache with the need to touch, it's just so hot watching the man you have been dreaming off for years touch himself in front of your very eyes, I can feel my pulse down there it is throbbing so much, and before I know it I am rubbing my pussy along the outside of my panties, god that feels so good **'yeah baby that's it, let me fuck you, got I've wanted to fuck you forever hmmmmm yeah,** hearing Edward talk again makes my need to come even stronger it becomes impossible for me to walk away now I need to watch him come undone and I can't help but touch myself whilst I watch.

I slide my fingers under the elastic at the side of my panties and am shocked at how wet I am, my fingers slide easily over my bundle of nerves and I start to rub furiously '**Oh yeah that's it baby yeah milk my cock oooh Bella'** he moans. Instantly my head snaps up and I gasp, loudly. **'Shit! Bella? What the fuck!**' he shouts when he spots me in the doorway. I'm still stood there with my hand in my panties for what feels like a century before it dawns on me that he is watching me. '**fuck Bella were you touching yourself?** He asks with an awed look on his face. _Fuck fuck fuck, I can't deny it because my hand is still in my fucking panties! Time to man up Bella, time to take the man by the horns or balls in this case 'yeah, um I can stop if you would like?_ I say blushing. **'No No** he shouts, still staring at my hand that is currently still against my pussy. **'Fuck! **He shouts** 'Come in and lock the door Bella'** he says with authority, _all fucking righty then_,

'**sit up on the counter there and show me what you were doing to yourself'** I blush beet red and shuffle over to the counter and lift myself on top of it **'now pull your panties off'** I lift my ass up slightly and push down my lace panties and they fall to the floor **'that's it, now open your legs for me baby let me see you'** I slowly spread my legs for him and I watch as his gulps **'fuck baby you really are wet aren't you, does that happen often?** He asks me 'Only when I'm around you, I can't help it' He groans and grips the glass door in front of him. **'Touch yourself for me Bella, show me how you like to be touched'** he says in almost a whisper. 'Only if you do the same' I say to him back **'You liked watching me stroke my cock huh?** He asks cockily 'Uh huh' I say in response. **'Shit'** he whispers, I watch him as he starts to move his fist up and down his cock as he watches me, I let out a low moan as I watch and my fingers find my pussy again, this time it feels better as there are no panties in the way and I know I am spread wide open for him, **'Fuck Bella that looks so fucking good, I want you to put your fingers inside of you with one hand and make circles on your clit with the other hand baby, fuck your self with your fingers at the same pace as I stroke my cock.** I watch him pumping his cock, his eyes are glued to my fingers sliding in and out of my pussy '**Show me your fingers Bella**, he demands** 'show me how wet you are'** I take my fingers out of my pussy and hold them up for him, my juices are running down my fingers and I watch as his tongue comes out between his lips as if he wants a taste, 'you want to taste me Edward? I ask as I continue to stroke my clit '**Fuck yes! I want to taste every inch of you and then I want to fuck you until you scream my name'** he pants and he pumps his fist on his cock harder and faster '**come on Bella, I would be fucking you harder than that!**' I start to pump my fingers in and out again this time faster and harder** 'add another finger Bella, My cock is bigger than your two fingers, I will be stretching you and filling you up like you have never felt before**' I start to feel that fluttering deep inside my stomach, a sign that my orgasm is approaching, 'Oh god Edward, I'm Cumming' I pant to him, I watch as he starts stoking faster and harder and I match his pace **'does that feel good Bella, is my cock making you feel good?'** 'Fuck yes!' I shout 'Oh Edward I'm so close, so close, please. Please?' I beg of him **'What Bella what do you need?** He asks pumping his cock 'I need to cum Edward please' I beg, my fingers sliding everywhere because I'm so wet **'Fuck Bella I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna come all over you, your face, your fucking tits, and your pink delicious pussy** 'Oh yes that's it, Edward, keep talking' I beg, I'm on the edge now and I just need something..**'Look at my cock Bella, look at how hard I am, look at all the pre come leaking out, you make me this hard, every fucking day I stroke my cock to images of you, I can't wait to be inside of you, I can't stay away from you anymore, I need to have you, I need you bouncing on my cock, I need my cock fucking your tits and I want my cock hitting the back of your throat, I have thought about fucking you so many times and so many different ways, you blow my fucking mind, urgh yes! Yes Bella so fucking good, I'm gonna cum, cum with me Bella'** I'm watching him and his cock is so hard the end is purple and so wet with pre-cum his words send me over the edge, My orgasm takes over, my body arches and my toes curl, 'Fuuuccck, Edward yessss!' I open my eyes just in time to see Edward come, his eyes are trained on me his hand resting on the glass to hold himself up, his other hand stroking until his come spurts out of his cock in thick streams several times, each accompanied by a loud groan **'Fuck yes! So fucking good.'** We are both panting as the lust wears away and we are both left feeling a little awkward. I look up at Edward and he meets my gaze with a small smile '**You care to join me to wash up'** he says gesturing to the shower. I hop off of the counter and start to remove my clothing, once I am naked I step in to the shower with Edward, I look up into his eyes which are looking into mine trying to find something, I think I know what he wants to know 'Edward I don't want you to stay away from me, I never have' I whisper to him. His arms come around me and start to stroke up my back and the top of my ass, '**Thank fucking god for that**' he says with a chuckle and a quick cheeky slap on my ass

**Ooh exciting, they have finally taken that step, so was it good, did you enjoy?**

**Leave me some lovin if your likin what i'm writin.**

**Hugs CMC XXX**


End file.
